


Indulging Mummy

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Frottage, Mummy kink, Scissoring, but actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could I be Mummy this time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulging Mummy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pounsygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pounsygirl/gifts).



> This was a Birthday present to my lovely friend Zoe! Femslash PWP complete with Mummy Kink. <3 Enjoy!

Molly felt ridiculous. Ridiculous because she was propositioning her girlfriend for sex, and of course she was feeling shy and nervous. This was especially ridiculous, since said girlfriend was literally waiting for this to happen in the bedroom they shared. But that was neither here nor there. The fact of the matter was it wasn't every night Molly wanted to try something new and the thought of asking made her a bit nervous. She sighed and straightened up before opening the door. 

Irene looked up from the magazine she had been reading lazily and ran her eyes over Molly. Molly willed herself not to flinch or blush at Irene's approving look. She set her magazine on the table and crawled off the bed with a look Molly would almost call predatory. She stood beside her and started kissing along Molly's neck without much preamble. 

“I almost thought you weren't coming.” Irene teased into Molly's ear. Molly's craned her neck to the side and Irene took the invitation. She shuddered from the feeling and from anticipation. 

“As if I could keep you waiting.” Molly said with a small nervous laugh. She flinched inwardly at the sound of her own voice.

Irene had traveled lower, kissing now along her collarbone and Molly could feel her grin against her skin. “So what did you want to do, Miss Molly?” 

Irene's hands had traveled to Molly's shoulders, digging into her skin, relieving Molly from some her nervousness. Molly placed her own hands on Irene's waist. 

Molly bent her head down, closer to Irene's ear. “Do you uh- remember that game we played-” She said, her words catching as Irene sucked right on her collar bone. “I mean what we did when we were visiting Brighton?”

Irene's hands, which had been pulling up Molly's blouse froze for just a second, before Molly felt Irene rubbing circles into her hips with her thumbs. 

“I wasn't sure if you had enjoyed that.” Irene admitted.

“No, I did!” Molly insisted, not wanting that to be lost in her next request. She really had, her thoughts going to the pair of bow covered panties in her top drawer. The ones Irene had bought especially for that night. Her face flushed. 

“But I was wondering, if you would like to try- if um.” Irene stopped and straightened back up, looking at Molly with an expectant look. Like she already knew where this was going. Oh Christ she probably did. 

Molly laid her arms over Irene's shoulders, one of her hands coming up to push some of her hair out of her face sweetly. “Could I be Mummy this time?” 

Irene didn't even have the decency to look surprised. She smiled, different than her normal 'come hither' smile she usually wore. She kissed Molly briefly on the cheek and pulled back. “How do you want me, Mummy?”

The subtle changes were enough to make Molly dizzy on sight. They were nearly the same height, but she would have said she was taller in his particular moment. Something about the way Irene was holding herself. Her face has changed, wearing a look of innocence and an underneath eagerness she couldn't hide. Her long hair, already pulled down, framed her face perfectly. 

She looked completely ready to be ravished. 

“Just stay right here baby, let Mummy help.” she said. She rubbed her thumbs over Irene's cheek, smiling in what she hoped was a promising way.

Her hand's ran down to Irene's neck and to her shoulders, massaging soothing circles into her skin. She kissed her neck where she was sensitive, down her chest until she met cloth. She reached down to grab the bottom of Irene's sheer nightdress.

Irene's hands wrapped her wrist lightly. Her face gave a look of doubt that was all too fake and all too tempting. Molly licked her lips.

“Mummy?” Irene questioned, and Molly kissed her briefly on the lips. She tore her hands away from Irene's loose grip and placed one hand on the small of her back and lifted her garment with the other. 

“It’s okay, baby. Mummy's going to make you feel so good.” she said. She was feeling ridiculous, she had wanted to do this! But then Irene leaned into her hand and gave her the most pleading eyes. Molly placed her other hand on her upper back to steady her. “Don't you want Mummy to make you feel good?”

Irene closed her mouth tight and bit on her bottom lip, nodding. “But-”

“But what sweetie?”

“I wanna make Mummy feel good too.”

Molly had to blink to clear out her head, wondering how Irene could be doing this so well for her. She pulled her close and brought their lips together. Irene made a small surprised noise that made Molly push in harder. She brought her to the bed and sat her on the edge, leaning down into the kiss. She broke away and ran her hands over her baby's face and through her hair.

“You will baby, you will. Just left Mummy help you first.” She tore Irene's dress off of her and reached back to unhook her bra, her breast falling perfectly. Molly looked her up and down, a mirror of look Irene had given her earlier.

She pushed Irene back onto the bed and then laid her down carefully. She leaned down, covered Irene's mostly naked body with her still fully clothed one. “Where do you want Mummy to touch you?” she purred into her ear. 

Irene squirmed, feigning discomfort and uncertainty. “I don't know.”

Molly shushed her softly. “Oh Irene. You don't have to lie to me. Don't you ever touch yourself?” 

Irene stared up at her for just a second before nodding.

“Then show Mummy. Where does it feel the best?”

Molly leaned up, straddling Irene and watched. Irene took one of her hands it moved it up her side, circling her breast before squeezing lightly. “Like this, Mummy?”

Molly smiled approvingly. Irene's other hand went up, tracing her neck and collarbone. Molly grabbed her shoulders and kissed her forehead. 

“Its my turn now, okay baby?” She grabbed Irene's hands and lifted them above her head, stretching out her long pale body. She brushed a few loose strands of hair out of Irene's face before pulling herself to her knees.

Her hands traveled downward, cupping Irene's breast massaging them gently. Her thumbs slid across her nipples and Irene whimpered, sinking down further into the bed. Molly couldn't help but let a smirk run across her face. Irene opened her eyes and smirked back. For a moment it was all they could do not to burst into giggles right then. 

But Molly kept up her smirk, lowering her mouth to one of Irene's nipples, sucking lightly. Irene arched off the bed with a high pitched whine, but didn't get far with Molly's weight holding her hand. Molly continued her slow exploration, flicking her tongue over the sensitive skin. Irene shivered underneath her, and Molly snaked a hand down to the top of her panties.

“Do you want Mummy to touch you here?” Molly asked, her voice thick, her eyes laden as she looked up at Irene's soft form and face. 

“Yes.” Irene answered, shaking softly.

“Yes what, baby?”

“Yes, please. Mummy, please!”

“Of course, baby.” Molly promised. She kissed Irene again, slow and leisurely, until Irene's own impatience turned it fierce and full of passion. Molly smiled into the kiss and broke away.

She pulled Irene's panties off, her hands grazing over her firm arse. She ran her fingers over the soft mound, feather light, before pushing Irene's legs apart and situating herself between them. She pressed two fingers into her warmth. She was already so ready and so wet, and Irene let out a cry of yes and pleases.

Molly fucked her slowly with her fingers, her other hand going down to rub over her clit, far too lightly for any sort of relief. She brought that hand up to her mouth and placed her thumb in her mouth, tasting her. Irene, watching the whole time, had had enough.

“Please Mummy, will you taste me?” she pleaded.

“Impatient.” Molly teased and chided. “But you asked so nicely, baby.” she said, tenderly stroking Irene's face again. 

Molly slid down, one of Irene's legs coming up onto her shoulder. Her one hand never stopped, still penetrating Irene and twisting gently. She breathed in, smelling the smell of sex and Irene before separating her folds with her tongue. She slid along her cleft and pressed her tongue against her clitoris just a bit too hard making Irene shout out. 

“Oh Mummy yes.” Molly glowed in the response, and went to work, wordlessly thanking Irene for indulging her.

This was only Molly's second relationship with a woman (the first being a short sprint in uni mostly comprised of late nights and quick sex), but she had discovered she had quite a taste for this. One of her hand's grasped the thigh that was over her shoulder and she could feel Irene tremble. She could hear Irene's moans and gasp grow louder and more consistently, and was sure if she looked, her toes would be curling.

She felt Irene's hands grab into her hair, and she considered rising to reprimand her, all part of the game, but she was too far in for that. Molly continued to finger fuck her and Irene tilted her hips up, directing Molly to where she really needed it. She gave one last long swipe before flattening her tongue against her clitoris. Irene shouted and came, her fingers digging into Molly's hair almost painfully, before letting go and slouching into the bed. 

Molly got up and crawled over Irene until they were on eye level.

“Thank you, Mummy.” Irene said breathlessly. Molly took her mouth again, kissing her thoroughly, the taste of Irene on both of their lips. She unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it off, never taking their lips apart, before shucking off her trousers and pants just as quickly and desperately. 

She finally broke from the kiss, both of them panting. “Are you ready to help Mummy, sweetie?” she asked, already touching herself with one hand. Irene nodded and went to pull herself up, but Molly pushed her back with different ideas. 

She say up straight and lowered herself, lifting one of Irene's legs and settling between it, until she had aligned herself with Irene. She knew Irene was most likely still sensitive from her previous climax, but the look of approval on her face said she didn't mind at all. She pushed them together, going at a mind numbingly slow pace, working herself up.

The slow pace kept her hands free and she undid her bra slowly, revealing herself for Irene. Irene loved to make Molly put on a show, and she was going to give her one. She grabbed her own breast, her head falling back as she pressed against Irene in just the right way. She fondled them, flicking her thumbs across her nipples until they stood out hard. Irene moaned at the sight.

“You make Mummy feel so good.” She said, increasing her pace. She ran her hands down her skin and up Irene's body. She grabbed her shoulders to pull them together for one more kiss, before lifting herself up, picking up her pace. 

She didn't last much longer, gasping without care, holding onto Irene's shoulders for support. Speaking sweet words of praise and love until she came with Irene's name on her lips. Irene lifted up and kissed her through it, pulling her into an embrace that lasted far after Molly's climax. 

At long last, Molly rolled to her side, keeping one arm thrown over Irene, not wanting to let go for anything. Irene looked at her lovingly, a quirked smile playing across her lips. 

“Did that all work for you, Molly dear?” Irene asked, her voice as smug and self reassuring as always.

Molly nodded, still a little breathless and dizzy. “Yeah. Yes. Thank you.”

Irene kissed her once on her forehead, tightening the embrace and pulling in closer. “Anything for you, baby.”


End file.
